Fishermen have long recognized that fishing the depths of most bodies of water can be rewarding since more fish are known to inhabit the bottom of these locations than the surface. The rocks, vegetation, and various debris that invest this region of a stream, lake, or pond serve as a welcome habitat for many fish.
The very reason this environment is so inviting to a fish is why, however, fishing deep below the surface can also be so challenging. Many a fishing line has become caught or snagged when its hook, lure or other tackle gets entangled on a sunken tree limb or patch of submerged weeds.
While cutting the line is always an option, most fishermen prefer at least attempting to free the snagged tackle by pulling and jerking on the line. The problem is that some fishing lines, especially cable or braided lines, are very strong. This presents the potential of causing serious cuts and lacerations to the unprotected and uncovered fingers, hands and arms of a fisherman attempting to physically exert the required tension on these lines. There is a need, therefore, for a tool that will allow the fisherman to attempt to dislodge a snagged fishing line without subjecting himself unnecessarily to a risk of accidental injury from such activity.